1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a supercharged engine control system that is applied to a supercharged engine that includes an exhaust passage in which a turbine having a turbine wheel rotating through the blowing of exhaust gas on the turbine wheel is provided, and that is provided with an exhaust catalyst in a region downstream of the turbine in the exhaust passage.
2. Description of Related Art
A supercharged engine control system as mentioned above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-146854 (JP 2007-146854 A). A turbine of a supercharged engine to which the control system of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-146854 (JP 2007-146854 A) is applied is provided with a bypass passage that allows exhaust gas to flow bypassing a turbine wheel, and a turbine control valve that blocks the flow of exhaust gas through the bypass passage upon being closed. Moreover, it is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-146854 (JP 2007-146854 A) that when the temperature of exhaust gas flowing into an exhaust catalyst is low, the turbine control valve is opened such that exhaust gas flows bypassing the turbine wheel, and to thereby raise the temperature of exhaust gas flowing into the exhaust catalyst (hereinafter referred to as a catalyst inflow exhaust gas temperature).